


Who's Spoiling Who?

by Incoherentbabblings



Series: Tumblr Ask Game Prompts [21]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Horseback Riding, Kissing, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incoherentbabblings/pseuds/Incoherentbabblings
Summary: Being the girlfriend of one of the richest teenagers in the world has its perks occasionally.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Series: Tumblr Ask Game Prompts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970230
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Who's Spoiling Who?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:
> 
> _“I like me better when I’m with you”_  
>  “Harry Styles wouldn’t treat me like this”  
> “Let’s just say that my legs hurt everytime I walk”

Tim shakes her awake, and Stephanie moans and flails as he does so.

“No…No Tim.”

“You promised me that you would let me spoil you today.”

Whining, she wraps her legs around his waist and twists so he’s pinned under her. Closing her eyes, Stephanie intends to fall asleep again.

“You can start by letting me sleep in.”

“Uh-uh.” And he sits up, picking her up like a bride, the bed sheets trailing after them like a veil. He shakes her back and forth, laughing at her histrionic groaning, “Happy birthdaaa _aaaay_. We’re booked in for ten – you’ve got an hour before we have to go.”

She goes limp in his arms, no doubt creating an image worthy of a raunchy paperback romance novel.

“Darn rich people,” she snips.

“You like it really,” he says, dipping her head down towards the floor. Stephanie squeals like a pig, legs flailing as she tries to regain her balance in Tim’s arms.

“Okay! Okay, okay _okay_!” At her increasing desperateness Tim corrects his hold and kisses her. When they part, Stephanie sighs and rests her head on his shoulder.

“You know Harry Styles wouldn’t treat me like this.”

“Harry Styles wouldn’t book you in for a horse-riding lesson for your twentieth birthday.” Smiling wickedly, he flips her forward. “Chop chop!”

Stephanie completely fumbles landing on her feet, and instead lands on her knees and face, butt up in the air. She groans.

“Whoops. Sorry, sweetie.”

“It’s fine.”

She was given a very gentle, very placid horse, but she still holds her breathe at every slight misstep the creature did on her and Tim’s stroll along the beach. Tim reaches over and pats her helmet, reminding her to take a breath.

“They sense fear,” he jokes. The look on Stephanie’s face, however, suggests that she took it very seriously. Expression changing to something more serious, Tim asks, “Stephie? You okay?”

“Huh? Oh, God, _yes_. Tim this is like a check off the bucket list you know?” She leans forward and pats the horse’s neck, who snorts approvingly. Tim smiles brightly, and Stephanie peers at him, suspicious, but amused. “What about you huh? You’ve been so chipper lately.”

Tim blinks, like he hadn’t considered it. “Have I? I guess so!”

“You’re happy?”

“Yeah? I think so. A lot happier in of myself.” He sighs, coming to a realization, “I like me better when I’m with you, I think.”

Stephanie tries to lean over to give him a kiss, but her horse neighs and bucks a little at the confusion, to which Stephanie squeals and re-straightens.

“Sorry madam. Sorry,” and she rubs the mare’s neck again. She looks over at Tim, who is still smiling broadly. He looks unbelievably smitten.

“We’ll go up to the lighthouse then back. Sound good?”

Steph nods, and they continue on their way. She allows Tim to help her down, legs and hip joints aching for not being used in this manner, and sure enough, when she lands on her feet her knees are a bit wobbly. Tim ties the two horses to a little fence on the cliffside, then sits down to enjoy the view. Steph fumbles over to join him, grunting when her butt hits the floor.

“Okay?” he asks.

“Let’s just say that my legs hurt every time I walk…Good though. Better than good. Perfect.” She gets the kiss she was denied earlier and takes his hand, giving it a tight squeeze. “Thank you, Tim.”

The smile he gives makes her heart flutter and butterflies spread in her chest.

“Well, happy birthday!”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr the 2nd of August 2020.


End file.
